


Killed by a Kiss

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story kind of amuses me. I won't lie though, it made me realize I should never write LotR fanfiction.</p>
<p>LotR, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli belong to JRR Tolkein.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Killed by a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of amuses me. I won't lie though, it made me realize I should never write LotR fanfiction.
> 
> LotR, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli belong to JRR Tolkein.

The Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day 1 : Killed by a Kiss  
lord of the rings; humor; suggested Legolas/Gimli  
  
     Aragorn had never seen an elf so flustered in his entire life. Though, to be fair, he had never known an elf quite like Legolas. Or a dwarf like Gimli, for that matter.  
     Said dwarf was currently in bed, left arm wrapped in a bandage. He looked distinctly red in the face, which was how Aragorn knew that Gimli had only been pretending to sleep for the last ten minutes or so. Undoubtedly, he had been awakened by Legolas' incessant, babbling apologies as he tried to explain to Aragorn what had transpired in the clearing earlier that day.  
     "I really didn't mean to do it!" he said, wringing his hands together, an expression of his abnormal levels of stress. "It's just - well, no one's been capable of sneaking up on me before, and I didn't know what was going on, so I suppose I just panicked at the touch, and the stab was really just a gut reaction -"  
     Aragorn put out a steadying hand. "Calm down, Legolas. I know it was a mistake. Anyway, it's not me you should be apologizing to."  
     A choked sort of noise came from the bed. Legolas squeaked, an occurance which Aragorn quickly tried to forget. "I'm going outside," he said with a sigh. "Why don't the two of you... talk." Then he turned and fled the room.  
     Legolas felt like following suit, but Gimli's eyes had crept open after Aragorn's departure, and now they were looking at him reproachfully.  
     "You didn't have to stab me, laddie," Gimli croaked.  
     "Yes, well, you didn't have to kiss me!" came the retort. Legolas sounded kind of shrieky and tense, like he would rather fight off a hundred orcs singlehandedly than be having this conversation. Gimli winced.  
     "Ah. Yes. See." The dwarf stopped talking suddenly, like he had run out of steam. He looked a little scared, then shook himself out of it and pushed onward. "I know I'm not much of a catch, and I'm not as sylph-like as your pretty elf-maids, but I don't think that calls for your knife!"  
     "You snuck up on me! In the forest!" Legolas paused. "How did you  _do_  that, anyway? Dwarves can't sneak up on elves! It isn't the order of things!"  
     Gimli shrugged. "I've never been much of one for the order of things."  
     "I can tell."  
     They were quiet and didn't look at each other.  
     "It was just a kiss," Gimli said gruffly. "I hardly deserved to die for it."  
     Legolas turned red. "Yes. Well. The beard was rather... off-putting."  
     The silence returned for another, brief, instant, until they looked at each other and cracked up. Gimli clutched at his wounded arm and fairly howled with laughter. Legolas chuckled quietly, but he looked much happier for it.


End file.
